


Don't Joke About Such Things

by Awesome126753



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dom!Chat Noir, Edging, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirty Chat Noir, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Gift Work, I mean how else are they gonna do it?, Makeup Sex, Marichat, Marinette is subby af, Mild S&M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sub!Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Verbal Fight, pre-reveal, story time, woah hey there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: When Chat goes overboard with a joke Marinette feels a little insecure about her kink.There's only one way to make it all better.NSFW





	Don't Joke About Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovebug84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebug84/gifts).



> A gift to a long time reader

"-So then I fell down the stairs and dropped all the croissants, everyone laughed at me except for Adrien." Marinette sighed, her lips in a small pout. 

Chat Noir just chuckled from infront of her. The blending sponge in his hand was light pink and dabbed with ivory foundation. 

"Well, I suppose that's quite noble of him huh, Princess? Do I sense a rivalry between me and this Prince?" Chat said with a light laugh. 

Marinette rolled her eyes but held still as Chat began to dab the make up sponge on her again. 

"Of course not, Kitty. He wouldn't like to be with me anyway. . . He's in love with someone else." Marinette said stated softly. 

Chat stopped his movements for a bit. Before beginning them again. 

"You like him, Princess?" Chat asked calmy. His gaze was kept focused on her. 

"It pains me to say it's obvious to everyone but him." Marinette sighed, keeping her eyes closed as Chat dragged the sponge over her forehead. 

She felt a hand touch her cheek and she peeked and eye open. Chat was cupping her face and rubbing her upper arm, he'd dropped the sponge to her bed. 

"Chat? What are you-?" 

Chat pressed his forehead against hers and sighed, silencing her. 

"Don't worry Princess. He'll learn." Chat promised. He pulled away from her and gave her a small smile. Marinette blushed faintly before looking down. 

"Lets get this finished up, I'm determined to prove that I know more about make up than you think I do." Chat said with a Cheshire grin. 

Marinette giggled lightly and nodded before straightening herself and holding still again. 

Chat smiled at her posture. Taking a glance at her with fondness. He adored her little features that you really had to look at to understand. The gray graphite on side of her right hand, that had stained from when she drew in her sketch book. 

The light scattered freckles across her nose, shoulders and top of her chest. 

The subtle curve of her waist. 

The tiny birthmark on her left hip in the shape of a ladybug.

He only just realised the little birthmark was there when he first went to the pool with her. 

He admired the innocent bikini she wore with the strings on the ends that held the piece of cloth on her body. A simple tug on one of them could easily unravel the entire thing. 

It was simple ballerina pink with white polka dots. But it suited her well. Adrien couldn't keep her eyes off her that day and how water droplets skimmed off her body. Or how her breasts bounced as she came up for air. 

Chat's cheeks flushed as his mind flashed to all the times he spent with Marinette. 

"Kitty?" Marinette interrupted, her eyes where still closed but her brows where raised suspiciously. 

"Sorry, sorry." Chat said quickly and began to continue his minstrations. 

He dabbed her cheeks with light blush and then her nose. He sat back a bit to admire his handiwork. 

Of course he'd pick something up with how much make up was thrown on him for photoshoots. 

Marinette opened her eyes and looked at him innocently. God, how did Chat just never notice how cute this woman was. It was fucking ridiculous. 

"How do I look?" She asked, concerned with how Chat was staring at her. 

"Exquisit, devine, beautiful, need I have to say any more words to decribe your beauty?" Chat asked poetically. 

Marinette rolled her eyes again and pushed his chest as she got up from her bed. The gentle sway of her hips sent Chat's mind into chaos. 

Chat got off the bed and followed her down to the main room from her loft. She sat at her desk and picked up her pencil and a piece of paper. She swiveled in the chair and tapped the pencil against her lip. 

"Whatcha thinking Princess?" Chat asked, curiosity and playfulness in his voice. 

"I'm thinking that you did not persuade me that you're good at make up." She teased. 

Chat gasped at her and feigned how hurt he was by putting his hand on his chest. 

"You wound me, Marinette." He exclaimed. 

"Well, of course." Marinette chuckled half-heartedly and continued to sketch away on the piece of paper. It took her five seconds to realise what she had said. 

"Well, well, I didn't take you to be into something like that Marinette." Chat teased with a flirtacious grin which soon turned into hilacious laughter.

Marinette put her pencil and paper down on the desk but did not face him. 

"Does that make you a sadist or a masochist then, Chaton?" She asked bluntly. Silencing Chats laughter. 

They where silent.

"Princess, you fail to realise that I'm the one in a rubber cat suit." He started, trying to bring the light in the moment back.

"And you fail to realise that I don't like to joke about this topic." She snapped. 

"I realise everything, I feel everything, I know you Marinette, better than you think but I didn't know you you'd fight me on something like this." Chat retorted. 

"I like what I like, if your going to judge me on this you can just leave, my trap door is right up there." She stood up from her chair and faced him fully. She pointed a finger at the trap door as tears streamed down her cheeks. Black smudges rimmed her eyes as she cried silently. Chat took a step forward and she flinched at his movement. 

He made her cry. 

Fuck. 

"Princess-"

"Don't! Don't you dare think for one minute that I'll just let you judge me for this!" She yelled. 

Chat inhaled sharply, his ears flattened. 

"How could you! I thought you where the one person who would actually understand me! Because yes I did infact notice that you're in a rubber cat suit, yet I still let you into my life and I let you come back over and over which I still don't understand why you do!" Marinette screamed. 

Chat had never seen her this angry, even when he had known her as Adrien. 

"Because I care about you Marinette!" Chat shouted finally. And it was true. 

Marinette was silent for a moment and so was Chat. His head was bowed as his fist shook in anger.

Chat took heavy steps towards her and Marinette flinched. Her hands went up towards her chest as if to hide herself as she sobbed. 

Chat put his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. Marinette shut her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face. 

Her eyes only flew open when Chat crashed his lips against hers. 

He only prayed that Marinette didn't push him away. 

Luckily, she melted against him. 

Marinette whimpered against his persuasive tongue as he kissed her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders while his own arms forced her back against the desk.

She leaned back a little but his mouth chased hers again and captured it once more. There tongues danced a seductive waltz as they kissed. 

They only drew away from each other, Marinette was left flushed and panting, Chat still stood over her, desperate to catch his own breath. 

"I care for you so much my Princess, but I can't have you slandering my good name with how much you think I don't." He whispered tentatively. 

Marinette didn't respond. 

Chat gave a low chuckle as he grasped her hips and pulled her towards him to settle on the edge of the desk. Marinette squeaked as he leaned into her again, but not for a kiss. To whisper in her ear. 

"Now, I think you should show me what you have up your sleeve before I have to punish you myself, I think you deserve it for saying those awful things." He murmured hotly. Nipping her ear and dragging it between his teeth for some emphasis. Marinette flushed and pressed herself against him. 

"Pervert." She countered weakly. Moaning lightly as Chat clawed at her thighs. 

"Is it so perverted If you're enjoying it so much?" He asked with a smirk. 

His hand menurvored around and groped her ass, she gasped and curled into him as Chat lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively as he climbed the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his lips on her again as he rubbed her curved rear. 

His cock flexed in his pants as Marinette held onto him in a vice grip. Trembling and aching, her spine curling ss he caressed a specific sweet spot. Marinette choked and struggled to hold in her noises. 

"Come on now Princess, mewl for me." He demanded softly. She gasped again at the tone of his voice. 

"Y-Yes. . ." She whimpered. Chat caressed the area on her back again and she curled once more, moaning loudly for him. 

"Good girl." He praised softly and rewarded her with another heated kiss. 

Marinette whimpered against his mouth and clawed at his shoulders and suit needily. 

"Please, please, Chat." She begged and wiggled her ass against him to try and receive friction. God, he was going to tear her apart. 

"Now, now Princess, you're in no position to ask such a thing of me." Chat said with a sing song voice. 

Marinette whined as as result as was flipped off him and over his lap. 

"Let's see how well you can take it Princess." He whispered huskily. She moaned I response and lifted her hips to help Chat with her jeans. He smirked at the sight of her. 

"Really Princess? 'Gabriel boxer briefs' and in cat black no less. Shame on you." Chat snickered. He didn't know Marinette was a fan for boys underwear. 

"Th-They're comfortable to sleep in." She murmured her excuse. 

Chat clicked his tongue in response and tossed her jeans to the floor. His hand began to rub her ass again before he stopped. 

"Why don't you go get a long strip of fabric from your desk, hmm." He said, though it wasn't a question. "And strip while your down there, leave only these." Chat finished, snapping the elastic on her hip to emphasize which article of clothing he wanted to stay. 

Marinette whimpered but got up from his lap, her face flushed. She retreated down the stairs quickly and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She picked up a strip of green fabric and folded it. Though she left her bra and underwear on. 

She still felt a little self conscious about her breasts, they weren't that big, she thought it better to save herself the embarrassment of it.

She sucked in a breath, was she really doing this? She peeked back up to her loft. . . Hell yes!

She wrapped the strip of fabric around her wrist and strut up the stares, swishing her hips from side to side, wearing a confident smile. 

But when she reached the top her heart nearly stopped. Chat noir had his bell zipper down his chest and his belt was being spun in his hands. He smirked at her. 

"You disobeyed me you naughty girl." He said with a smug grin. As if he knew she would do that. 

She paled as all the blood in her brain was sent straight to her already dripping pussy. 

"I-I-" She started. 

"C'mere." Chat commanded. He was obviously looking forward to this. 

"I just wanted you to do it." Marinette rushed out quickly. Her blush spread down to her shoulders and the top of her chest. Her face was beat red. 

Chats gaze softened, he could tell she was nervous, and perhaps a bit scared, and most definitely a virgin just wanting to explore for the night. He scooted to the edge of the bed and got up. Marinette flinched as he stepped infront of her. Chat took the strip of fabric from her hands. 

"Just trust me Princess." Chat said soothingly. Rubbing his hand across her cheek. 

Marinette opened her eyes to look at him. 

"I promise to be gentle if you still want to do this." He said, kissing her forehead lovingly as his hands drifted to her waist to pull Marinette in a hug. 

"Yes." She said after a minute. Chat nodded and helped her back to bed. He knelt down infront of her and kissed the top of her foot. Marinette flushed and leaned back as Chat pressed his hand on her stomach. 

"Just relax." Chat mused as he licked her instep, making her toes curl. 

Marinette's breath stuttered and she gripped the sheets. Chat kissed up her calf, stopping to place a kiss on her knee, he looked up at her, his emerald eyes darkening. He spread her legs and kept his hands on both knees in case she tried to clamp them shut again. 

Chat licked stripes along the apex of her thighs and brush his nose against her core but had not yet touched it. Chat inhaled the scent of her sex hungrily and grinned, he could tell that Marinette was aching for him but he did not want to satisfy her just yet. 

He kissed her navel and up her sternum. They locked eyes with one another and held eachothers gaze. 

"Please kitty." Marinette whimpered, her lip out in a pout. 

Chat smiled at her and pushed her further back on the bed to settle between her legs. He latched his mouth onto her left breast and began to suckle through the fabric of her bra. Marinette squeaked at the feeling of her nipple being attacked, moaning and wiggling her hips. 

This was so not fair. 

The grip on her sheets loosened. She put one hand in his hair and yanked. Making his mouth release her aching nipple, he looked up questioning why she did that but before he could get a single word out Marinette smashed her lips onto his, pulling Chat closer. Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him down on her. Chat grinded into her as Marinette bucked her hips. Desperate for friction that he would not give to her. 

Chat kissed her passionately and licked her bottom lip. Marinette gladly welcomed him into her mouth. Chat held her down as he ground his hardened cock into her. He didn't know how much longer he could last with this. And he could feel the pre-cum drooling from his dick like a dog looking at a steak.

Well, Marinette wasn't steak, but she was definitely delicious. 

Chat hauled Marinette up into his lap and sat her down, making her straddle him. He picked up the strip of fabric again and pulled away from him. 

"Close your eyes, Beautiful." He whispered softly. 

She closed them obediently and felt Chat wrap the fabric around her eyes, he was blindfolding her. She inhaled a shaky breath as green light filled the room and the leather, claw hand was replaced with a soft flesh one. 

"No peeking." He murmured and kissed her forehead. 

She nodded dumbly and gasped as Chat unclasped her bra from the front. Letting her perky breasts bounce out. Chats warm face pressed into her sternum and placed more kisses there. 

"You're so perfect Marinette, so wonderful and amazing, your Prince is such a fool for never seeing it before." He whispered. 

"Chat. . ." She murmured numbly. 

He shook her head and tossed her bra away as he laid her down again. Marinette spread her legs for him to rest comfortably again. The denim of his jeans and the prominent buldge of his cock rubbed against her again. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Chat asked softly as he wriggled out of his shirt. 

"No, but I still want you, kitten." Marinette panted. 

Adrien smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll get undressed. Take your 'panties' off while I do so." He said and got off her. Marinette felt his weight leave the bed but she obediently slid out of her underwear and waited again, she shivered at the lack of his warmth.

The bed shifted under weight again and she felt bare skin over her. She began to wrap her arms around his neck but Chat grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. He tsked at her. 

"Ah ah Princess. Let me take care of you." He whispered softly. He leaned down to suck patches on her neck. Marinette gasped as he sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Chat sucked roughly and wiggled his head to get a deeper bite, Marinette cried out as Chat broke skin. He soothed his mark with a few swipes of his tongue before doing the same with her other shoulder.

He pulled back to admire his handiwork and he grinned smugly at her. She looked beautiful like this. She looked beautiful as he chest heaved for air, she was gorgeous as she dripped into her bed sheets for him. And it was all his doing. He made her like this. 

Marinette bucked her hips up, making his cock jump in reaction. His tip brushed against her clit and she moaned wantonly. 

Adrien smirked and shifted his cock with his hand to poke at her entrance. His dick slid against her sopping core and she groaned. 

"God, Chat please!" Marinette begged. 

"Tell me Princess, tell me exactly what you want." Adrien commanded, his voice soft. 

"Just ram into me! Make me scream and cry and beg for you! Just fuck me with your cock already!" Marinette called out shamelessly. Her voice was hoarse and rough. 

Adrien grinned at her statement. "Your wish is my command, Beautiful." He mused and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

Adrien adjusted her legs and pressed his hands into her hips. Marinette didn't dare move her hands, keeping them above her head. Adrien pulled her back as he forced his hips up against her. The resistance in her pussy was short lived as he shoved into her. 

Marinette screamed out in pure ecstasy, the pain fueling her pleasure and her desire to have him. 

Adrien leaned forward, burying himself to the hilt. He let out shaky breaths as Marinette squeezed around his dick. Her hips twitched madly and Adrien did his best not to cum to soon. He refused to last five minutes when not a single thing has been done to him, but he really wanted to last to make Marinette cum hard enough to cry. 

He pulled his hips back before pushing in again, a stuttered grunt escaped his lips while Marinette moaned at the sensation. 

He pulled back again and pushed in one more. Setting a slow pace that Marinette would die from. She was barely over the edge, the teasing had not helped in the slightest. 

Marinette clenched her stomach and drew a shaky breath in through her nose as she rocked her hips back against Adrien's, making him groan. The pace picked up and Marinette let out a squeal every time he thrusted into her. 

His cock leaked profusely with pre-cum, lubricating her even more than her own juices could do. He was starting to loose himself in the slow pace he set. His head was spinning with pleasure. 

His hips began to rock back and forth faster, thrusting further and harder to a point where he was slamming against her cunt. Chasing his high, his pupils dilated with dark lust as he jack hammered into her. 

Marinette's mouth was slack open and drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Lying still and taking the intense pressure of his fucking into her. The knots in her stomach tightening as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. Nearly there, just a few more times and-

"You cum when I tell you too Marinette, no sooner or later." Adrien grunted demandingly, snapping his hips harder against her g-spot to emphasize his point. 

Marinette cried out as he went harder and faster inside her, she desperately tried to hold onto her sanity. If Chat didn't want her to cum yet, she wouldn't. 

Adrien gritted hit teeth as Marinette became tighter to a point where it was hard to move all the way out. But he was determined, he continued to pull out and slam back into her and insane speed, the bed tapped the wall with each thrust and made an annoying sound. Marinette cried out again beggingly and Adrien grunted once more. 

"Marinette, shit ah- Cum!" He commanded. 

And she came, hard. It was such a mindblowing orgasm in sent her body into shock, her back arched and left the bed. Adrien pulled out of her and coated her stomach in his cum while she in turn squirted all over his cock and thighs. 

Her back hit the bed again and they panted heavily with one another. Adrien flopped down on the bed beside her, he intertwined his pinky with hers and brought her hand up to his face to place a kiss on her sweaty hand. 

"If this is what will happen every time I joke about S&M, I seriously need to get a better punchline." He chuckled. 

"Chat!"

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do and write for my crazy readers, I LOVE YOU GUYS THO!
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos and don't forget to subscribe!
> 
> Also, dont forget to leave me a request, I can turn your prompt into a story! Just leave some ideas about what you want to see in a story!
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
